


Punch #1

by Kalloway



Series: Punch [1]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Halloween Costumes, Halloween Party Crossover, Hour Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It was one hell of a party.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sephiroth/Zack Fair
Series: Punch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583353
Kudos: 19
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Punch #1

**Author's Note:**

> To the best of my knowledge, most of the Punch stories were written in 2003 & 2004\. They're hourfics and they are technically crossovers, but I don't want to be _too_ obnoxious with tags. 
> 
> Sprink helped with the costumes.

As much as each of them hated to admit to it, what they'd all expected to be a ridiculous holiday gathering was really turning out to be quite the party. The punch had been spiked no less than a dozen times, making the reddish concoction much more alcohol and much less punch. Well... it was now punch that punched. Everyone was feeling the effects of it too, of which really no one was complaining. The place had plenty of other rooms to wander off into and plenty of places to pass out.

It was one hell of a party.

Everyone had come in costume, whether or not they wanted to. But in truth, most had totally gotten into the idea by the time the gathering rolled around.

String after string of electric miniature jack-o-lanterns hung on the walls and a few authentic carved pumpkins sat beside the refreshment table.

Guests had come from many lands, each excited to visit with old friends and make new acquaintances.

A handful of Unknowns lingered in one corner unbothered. Most weren't sure if they were actually in costume or not and no one really wanted to find out, especially if they were already otherwise occupied.

Later in the evening, there was supposed to be a vote for Best Costume and while there were a couple standouts, no one really seemed to be outshining everyone else.

A few guests, however, definitely had caused ripples of conversation upon their arrival. Jenova was flaunting her new body in a tiny maid's outfit while her girlfriend, Lucrecia, was a bit more subtle as a fairy princess.

Sephiroth was avoiding both of his mothers, choosing instead to hold court over on a low sofa in the corner of the main room. His silver hair was streaked shades of red and blue to compliment his torn jeans and flannel shirt. Zack had been the one to con him into dressing as a grunge rocker.

That was before Sephiroth found out that Zack had an ulterior motive. Somewhere amongst the crowd was a black-haired version of himself. Not that Zack looked bad in the leather - he had the build for it, after all.

Curled beside him was a little blond elf he'd met less than an hour before but had taken quite a liking to him. The elf... Link? The elf was dressed as a hockey player but had proved himself less than tough when he passed out after only two cups of punch.

"Going to keep him?"

Sephiroth looked up to see his darker mirror-image.

"He'll be fun when he wakes up," Sephiroth replied as Zack sat down, narrowly missing Sephiroth's feet.

"You seen Cloud?"

"Not since the last time he was close enough to grope, and you were here for that."

"Right," Zack said. "I wonder where he's gotten to."

"Probably having the sort of fun we should be having," Sephiroth said, carefully untangling himself from the unconscious elf and smirking at Zack.

"We?"

"How often do I get to fuck myself mindless?" Sephiroth asked, not waiting for an answer as he pulled Zack from the sofa and towards the stairway to the next floor.

From the landing, they quickly saw a room with the door open. Zack marched inside first, surveying the room for a moment.

"Do I get to order you around?" Zack asked as Sephiroth slinked past him towards the bed, already slipping off his flannel shirt to reveal a black t-shirt underneath that said 'Gateway Sin'.

"Don't push it," Sephiroth said before shedding the black t-shirt as well.

"Fine, fine," Zack replied as he started at the clasps of Sephiroth's, er, his jacket. He was quite used to undoing them, but not on himself.

"Nnn. Let me," Sephiroth said as he walked over and pulled Zack's hands away.

"Seph..."

Zack was cut off with a kiss. It wasn't particularly passionate but rather the product of a long friendship dotted frequently with trysts like this. It was Sephiroth, and that made it downright delicious even without the passion of a lover.

His jacket hit the floor seconds later and warm hands traced the lines of his upper-half before descending quickly to cup and stroke the arousal they found.

"Wasting no time," Sephiroth commented before unbuttoning both of their respective pants. Zack didn't say anything - just wearing Sephiroth's clothing had been enough to keep him partially aroused all day.

"You never do," Zack finally said as he was pushed down onto the bed, all of his clothing scattered on the floor as he watched Sephiroth pull of the last of what he'd been wearing.

"Do you think they..." Zack started, only to pause before finishing the question.

"It's that kind of party," Sephiroth replied, walking over to the nightstand and opening the drawer to reveal it being rather well stocked for no matter the situation.

After careful consideration, Sephiroth selected a container from the drawer and crawled onto the bed beside Zack. They kissed again, a slow, warm kiss that sparked as their naked bodies met fully.

A couple of minutes later, Sephiroth pushed Zack onto his back and slid down so he could take Zack's arousal into his mouth. Zack moaned, watching as Sephiroth watched him back.

If nothing else, Sephiroth looked very, very good between his legs, Zack thought before being consumed by pleasure.

The colors streaking Sephiroth's hair kept momentarily distracting him as he moved his mouth over Zack's erection. He wasn't used to the change and was rather happy it promised to wash out in two days. But even with the less-than-perfect motion, Sephiroth brought Zack close to orgasm rather quickly.

Sephiroth used that moment to thrust two lube-slicked fingers into Zack's body to hit the exact spot Sephiroth knew would cause Zack to climax.

With a broken cry, Sephiroth was almost instantly rewarded with a mouthful of hot semen. Swallowing quickly, he continued to stretch and tease Zack, keeping his moans constant for another minute.

"On your knees, Zack," Sephiroth said once he'd pulled his fingers back and given Zack a moment to breathe.

Nodding, Zack complied. He had to grab both pillows to lean on though as he assumed a position he was well acquainted with.

Sephiroth thrust deep and they both cried out, pausing a moment before working together into a familiar rhythm. The only difference was that Sephiroth wasn't running his hands over Zack's growing erection.

Zack moaned with need, wishing he could spare a hand to stroke himself.

"Seph..." he cried as he realized Sephiroth was just moments from orgasm. "Seph!"

Sephiroth was unnervingly quiet as he came, pausing only a moment before pulling back from Zack and almost falling onto the bed.

"Okay," Sephiroth said, looking into Zack's confused eyes.

"Okay?" Zack asked.

"You can order me around. But you have to put the coat back on," Sephiroth replied, his eyes glittering in the dim room.

Zack's arousal seemed to catch Sephiroth's meaning a moment before his brain did.

"The coat..."

Much, much later, Zack still had a smile on his face as he downed a few more glasses of punch.


End file.
